Hetalia:Truth or Dare
by EmptyAccount2
Summary: Hetalia OPEN Truth or Dare.
1. Welcome!

Hello! This is TomatoRedFerrari! I decided to do a Truth or Dare with ALL HETALIA CHARACTERS! My friends will probably be asking the first ones pleased reviews, and questions sil vous plait! Merci!

*plays German sparkle party*

poof! Bye!

p.s. I don't own hetalia


	2. My Friends

**ToD: Hetalia Style!**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Hetalia, nor the characters… but if I did… 3. I own the storyline, but please send in recommendations!**

**FaIIenAngel128: Um… I don't know? (I am forcing my friends to give me ToDs)**

**soap-universe: Dare America to not say ANYTHING for an entire week. Dare Greece to speak Japanese (Just kidding… he already does.)**

**My friend who is being mean and not giving me a username: Dare Sweden to learn Finnish. Dare England to speak in an American 'accent'**

**HetaliaKitty: Dare Prussia to wear girl clothing!**

Tomato walked into the room of ToD, which contained all of the nations.

"Hello fellow nations! If I had the choice, I would be a nation… but I don't. We are doing Truth or Dare! Some of my friends have kindly given me Dares… so here goes." Tomato exclaimed, climbing down from her Nyan Cat.

"Cat?" Greece mumbled, waking up but quickly fell back asleep next to Japan.

"I am not going to play some _dumb_ game with these utter gits!" England growled.

"Come on Iggy! It's fun!" America shouted.

"Okay Okay!" Tomato shouted "Hey dude! You! BRO! Russia! Cm'hr!" Tomato motioned to the tall Russian.

"Become one with mother Russia, Da?" Russia responded.

"Anyways! We have dares!" Tomato stated. "First off… America! My bro! You are dared to not speak for an entire week! Bwahahaha!" America groaned, and tried to speak, but couldn't.

"Hehehe… poor little America." England whispered, with a smirk.

"Sweden! You must learn Finnish! Now!" Tomato commanded. Sweden's expression changed from totally blank Sweden stare to totally blank Sweden stare. Tomato twirled around, and magically changed into an America cosplay. But, since she is already like America she only changed clothing. Sweden then dragged Finland into a classroom and they began the Finnish lessons.

"What now?" Sealand asked.

"Now we will do another dare! England! You must speak in an American accent! NOW!" Tomato yelled, as her friend looked over her shoulder, annoyingly.

"You wanker! This is blasphemy! Stop this moment!" England protested in his lovely American accent. America snickered along with most everyone else. England was dragged away by a mute American.

"Yay! Okay now… Prussia! You must wear girl clothing for the rest of the time… and America, you are only mute for as long as Prussia is wearing his girl-clothing… along with everyone else." Prussia sneared, as he turned around and magically transformed his awesome uniform into a very Polish-style dress. The mini-dress looked amazing, on his very German shoulders. Tomato snapped her glorious fingers, while trying to eat a grape. The awesome song, German Sparkle Party began playing, and the Germanic countries began singing and dancing to the oddly catchy music.

The end… until next time!


	3. RapunzelInTheSnow

**RapunzelInTheSnow: Kugelmugel- I dare you to paint Austria's shirt**

**Truth for China! How many times have you found Russia in your house?**

**Thanks for your review! Yay! Now I must begin!**

"Bonjour! I am here… yet again! And I have more dares for you all! Hoorah!" Tomato shouted, as she climbed off of a giant turtle.

"Bonjour! Sleep well?" France asked, twirling his blond hair.

"Yup! Because I'm the hero! Well, America is… which reminds me, all dares from last chapter are done! Yay!"

"Do you have one for meeeeeeee?" Sealand asked.

"No. But maybe Jerk England will give you one! Haha… just kidding." Tomato responded. "Okay so we have a dare for Kugelmugel!" Tomato turned to Kugelmugel, who was sitting next to Austria.

"Me? Is it art?" the micro-nation asked.

"Kugelmugel, you have been dared to paint Austria's shirt. Have fun with your art!" Tomato said.

"Okay. Austria isn't art though." Kugelmugel brought out some colorful paints and began to paint large circles on Austria's coat and shirt.

"Kugelmugel! Stop it… right now." Austria's beautiful shirt turned into a spiraled masterpiece.

"Okay… um, now we have a truth for China! How many times have you seen Russia in your house?" Tomato asked.

"Aiyah! I… um… I'm not sure, probably more than 40 times." China mumbled. Russia scooted closer to China and hugged him.

"Yao Yao! You're so adorable! Will you go on a date with me?" Russia asked.

"Yes… aru." China said blushing.

The End… until next time! Please review and request! Bye!

Tomato then flew off on her Nyan Cat.


	4. AN

Hello! I am making some dares of my own since nobody is being nice. Okay request dares and truths and things! I will have to ask my friends! Ahh! I support your ships so please feel free to do whatever. Uh... I might be busy, who knows.


End file.
